


Lay Your Weary Heads To Rest

by DoctorTrekLock



Category: Supernatural, The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: Gen, Meta, Supernatural Season 15, TOG watches Supernatural
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:36:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27580802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoctorTrekLock/pseuds/DoctorTrekLock
Summary: Nile glances at the TV in confusion. “Wait. Are you watching...” She wouldn’t have believed it, but Nicky’s humming gets to the guitar riffs in the middle and it’s definitely “Carry On My Wayward Son” and the CW’s logo is kind of unmistakable. “...Supernatural?”
Relationships: Canon Ships - Relationship, Yes this means Destiel
Comments: 2
Kudos: 68





	Lay Your Weary Heads To Rest

**Author's Note:**

> On [Tumblr](https://doctortreklock.tumblr.com/post/634889346278883328/lay-your-weary-heads-to-rest)

“Nicky,” Joe called from the living room of their latest safehouse. “The television still has all those American channels on it.”

“Really?” Nicky popped his head out of the bedroom in interest. “Including—”

“Yes,” Joe confirms, carefully scrolling through the channel guide, fingers deliberate on the remote’s rubber keys. “It's here.”

Nicky glances at the clock on the wall. Nile can almost see him doing mental calculations. He brightens. “Thirty minutes. We haven’t missed it.” He ducks back into the bedroom. He’s humming something upbeat, with a rock edge that Nile wouldn’t have expected. It almost sounds like—

She glances at the muted TV in confusion. Joe’s selected a channel and a familiar logo pops up in the corner of the screen, overlaying some sort of action scene in a dark alley. “Wait. Are you watching...” She wouldn’t have believed it, but Nicky’s humming gets to the guitar riffs in the middle and it’s _definitely_ “Carry On My Wayward Son” and the CW’s logo is kind of unmistakable. “... _Supernatural_?”

“Oh, is it on?” Andy says from behind her. “Are we behind?”

“No,” Nicky assures her, walking across the room to settle himself in at Joe’s side. “There was a break in the season, you remember? And then four episodes after that and we caught those in Berlin.”

“Excellent.” Andy squeezes herself onto the couch on Joe’s other side, folding into the space with ease. “There are only a couple left, right?”

“Yes,” Joe confirms. “And no more seasons. This is it for them.”

“What?” Nile manages.

Three heads swivel toward her.

“There are no more seasons,” Nicky repeats. “Only fifteen. The show will be over after this.”

“That’s not... I know that,” Nile says, a little desperately now, because she _thought_ she was getting to know her new family by now, but apparently there are a lot of things she still doesn’t know. Like how they routinely watch terrible American television shows.

Joe takes pity on her. “We may live a long time, but we still need to rest. I cannot always be sketching or composing poetry about Nicky’s beauty. Though, _amore mio_ ,” he adds, turning back to his lover as if worried he’d offended him, “if I spent a full thousand years, I could not find a turn of phrase to describe your eyes that does not pale in comparison to their brilliance, and I would still consider it time well spent.” He presses a kiss to the arch of Nicky’s cheekbone, and Nile can see the affectionate look Nicky gives him in return.

“Hobbies come and go,” Andy adds. “It’s hard to find a good chariot race these days, but storytelling is still storytelling.”

“Okay.” In that light, it’s sort of easy to see where they’re coming from. “Why this show, though?”

“There is resonance,” Nicky tells her simply, tearing his eyes away from Joe. “It is a story of people without family who have found each other and become family. They live together and fight together and heal together. And die for each other,” he adds. “Though that also does not seem to stick.”

“It does for most of them,” Andy adds darkly.

“I know,” Joe says, putting a hand on her knee in comfort. “Charlie was lost senselessly without reason.”

“As was Kevin and Mary and Bobby and—”

“We know,” Joe says soothingly. “But if you list their sins, we will be here all night.”

“It is also a story of doing good,” Nicky continues seriously. “Of trying to find the right thing to do even when the world is shifting around you. Of looking for answers where there are none to be found. Of discovering that the beliefs you had put so much faith into aren’t always true. Of seeking absolution for mistakes you have made.”

“There are also star-crossed lovers,” Joe adds lightly, taking Nicky’s hand. “Two souls from different worlds who met in war and came together for common purpose. Who destiny has put together and not even death can separate. Who—”

“Who drive everyone around them to madness with their pining,” Andy says pointedly.

“It was three years,” Joe protests.

“Three years too many,” Andy says firmly.

“There are also exasperated third wheels,” Nicky informs Nile, eyes bright with laughter. “Which is why Andy enjoys the show.”

“Are you going to join us?” Andy asks Nile. She completely ignores Nicky, which Nile takes as confirmation.

“Sure,” Nile agrees. She joins the rest of her family and ends up sitting on the floor in front of Andy with her shoulder braced against Joe’s legs. “I haven’t seen any of it since I died, though, so you’ll have to catch me up.”

The room dissolves into a flurry of plot points and dramatic reenactments and Nile feels warmth gather behind her breastbone. It’s not the same as discussing theories with her college roommate or binging episodes on deployment, but it’s familiar. It’s just enough to give the moment an extra layer of _home_.


End file.
